


I

by jingsann



Category: 1827 - Fandom, 云纲, 家庭教师
Genre: 1827, M/M, 云纲 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingsann/pseuds/jingsann
Summary: *180x270





	I

1  
仿佛再一次看见他通过彭格列家族试验一般，云雀恭弥见到从国外回来的沢田纲吉在家的时候，轻轻地发出了一声惊叹。  
最近因为家族频频被一些不知名的杀手挑衅，沢田纲吉去了彭格列总部处理事情。彭格列的十代目不会痛下杀手也不会随便放过，处理那些烦人的杀手竟也花去了将近一个月。  
可能是树大招风吧。  
云雀恭弥看见意大利传回的视频资料下结论道。  
沢田纲吉去意大利的这一个月，云雀恭弥基本生活在并盛市的彭格列基地里，家里的厨房似乎也渐渐有些蒙尘。  
撑着脑袋坐在客厅沙发上昏昏欲睡的沢田纲吉听到声音睁开了眼睛。  
“你回来了，云雀先生。”沢田纲吉露出有些疲惫的笑容，“狱寺和山本刚回去了。”  
云雀恭弥定定地看了他许久，走过去道：“嗯，我回来了。”  
他低了低眼帘，径直走向厨房，本来打算站起来的沢田纲吉又把撑在自己身体两侧的双手放在膝盖上，神色是掩盖不了的疲倦和失落。  
厨房里云雀的声音传了过来：“上楼去洗澡吧。”  
沢田纲吉动了动僵硬的脖子，应了一声：“……好。”  
时间正是傍晚七点，沢田洗完澡出来就可以吃东西了，但是他似乎并不是很想吃东西。  
他听着厨房里的声响，赶忙说道：“云雀先生，不用煮了……”  
“我不是煮给你的。我还没吃。”云雀回答道。  
沢田侧过头无奈一笑：“云雀先生，你平日这个时候应该已经吃了晚饭了。”  
“我没有说是煮给你的。”云雀从厨房里出来，已经脱了西装外套，敞开了衬衫叠领的他的脖子上垂着一条链子，坠在胸前的是一枚男士戒指。  
沢田把外套搭在沙发椅背上：“是是，我知道了。我洗完澡会出来吃的。”  
云雀没有回话，转身回了厨房。

2  
洗完澡出来，饭桌上放着是两碗冒着热气的拉面，切开两半的水煮蛋与细碎的木耳被热气熏得仿佛一咬上去舌头就会红肿起来。  
沢田纲吉知道并不会那样，他每次吃云雀先生做的拉面都不会被烫到。  
云雀先生从来都不浪费多一句话去解释他自己的一举一动，但他做的每一个举动都是有道理的。  
云雀恭弥知道沢田纲吉每次处理家族事务回来总会揣着一些心事，连带着注意力也会分散得厉害，吃东西的时候好几次都被烫到然后慌慌张张地倒冷水喝。整天看他如此心不在焉，不如从一开始就让食物处于不会烫到他的状态。也不是什么困难的事情。  
站在窗边接电话的云雀恭弥见他洗完澡了，跟对方寥寥说了几句结束语便挂了电话。  
“云雀先生。”沢田纲吉拿起筷子，“你是知道今天我要回来了就等我一起吃吗？”  
云雀看了一眼穿家居服的沢田，脖子上戴着与他脖子上一样的链子，坠着同样的戒指，刚洗完澡的水汽还在身体表面留下痕迹，被热水冲刷过的身体还泛着淡淡的红色。  
他笑了笑：“沢田纲吉，你不想吃的话……”  
沢田抢话道：“我吃！我吃还不行吗！”  
楼梯传来下楼的脚步声，云雀眼皮都没抬一下：“又把纳兹放出来了吗？”  
看着纳兹快速地跑到沢田的怀里，云雀挑了挑嘴角：“真是一刻也离不开你。”  
“云雀先生。”眼看着云雀的语气越来越不对，沢田微微一笑，“纳兹跟小卷一样的。”  
云雀轻哼，放下筷子：“吃完了。”  
“云雀先生去洗澡吧，我来洗碗就好。”  
“不用。”云雀拿过纸巾擦嘴，“我明天洗。”  
“沢田纲吉。”云雀站起来，也没往楼上走。  
“怎么了？”  
就这样被盯了好几分钟，沢田才反应过来，脸慢慢地红了：“我刚洗完澡……”  
“你刚回来，很累。”  
“嗯……”沢田还是不好意思地看着他。  
云雀恭弥终于放过了他，扔下一句：“我的意思是你刚回来很累，不着急处理的工作留给我，累了的话你先去休息。”  
“好……”沢田纲吉有点懊恼，声音慢慢低了下去。  
云雀先生没有那个意思！  
但是自己是有点想的……  
虽然、虽然有点累……  
啊……！  
为什么这么多年了自己还在害羞啊！  
沢田纲吉揉了揉自己发烫的脸，扭头匆匆看了一眼云雀的背影，脚步慌张地往楼上走了。

3  
洗完澡后沢田乖乖地躺在床上，看着云雀带着电脑在床上办公。  
床头灯的暖光映在云雀的脸上，显得他的表情柔和许多。  
身体劳累，但是心里却很兴奋。  
沢田翻来覆去地就是无法入睡。  
云雀打字的手停了下来，转头看着他强迫自己闭上的眼睛。  
没过多久沢田纲吉睁眼坐起来，下意识探过头看着自己的电脑，指着一个邮件轻声说：“关于要扩大彭格列规模大招杀手和制造武器的提议要拒绝。”  
云雀瞥了他一眼。  
但他没察觉。  
沢田认真地看电脑上的邮件，一回头就看见云雀一脸不悦地看着他。  
“我来处理。”云雀平静道，“你躺下。”  
“但是……”沢田有些为难。  
他精神真的不累。  
“沢田纲吉。”云雀的语气一下子冷了下来。  
“是！”被叫到的人心中顿时发慌。  
“闭眼。”  
沢田纲吉侧身躺下，眼睛还是跟随着云雀的一举一动。  
云雀恭弥顿了顿，把彭格列十代目交代的那一封邮件回了过去，最终把电脑盖上，关上床头灯，也躺下了。  
他闭上眼，把睡不着的人轻轻拉进了怀里抱着。  
“睡觉。”

【FIN】


End file.
